


Brooklyn

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Seasons [17]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Poetry, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Brooklyn Nine-Nine Season Five Poetry Codas





	1. Prison Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start posting season 5 at the same time and hopefully I will update this every week as the new episode airs.  
> The style of this first poem is based off of 'Backwards' by Warsan Shire

Home,  
so far away you are,  
I see a glimpse through the bars,  
you come into the visiting room  
and I hold you briefly -  
then you’re gone.  
It is a long stretch in between,  
prison is no place for a cop  
(not safe, not safe  
hear the fear in the words).  
I should  
be out there with you,  
safe,  
home. 

Home,  
safe,  
be out there with you,  
I should.  
(hear the fear in the words  
not safe, not safe).  
Prison is no place for a cop,  
it is a large stretch in between,  
then you’re gone  
and I hold you briefly -  
you come into the visiting room,  
I see a glimpse through the bars,  
so far away you are,  
home.


	2. Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big House Pt. 2

I  
This is how you beg:  
You plead for your life,  
(Hope the rules don't apply to you)  
And you scream into isolation.   
You scream for help not coming,  
Never coming,  
So close,  
So far.   
You yell out to anyone listening -  
Save me from these five days  
(Save me from myself).  
For your freedom you'll fight,  
The cop inside,  
Looking for his out.  
Not a snitch, but a detective.   
This is how you beg. 

II  
This is how you beg:  
You get angry;  
Your OCD a little out of hand.   
You get worked up,  
Doing a job that isn't yours to do.   
You're impatient and tired,  
Going on this way.   
You're on edge.   
You're jumpy,  
Ready to jump the gun,  
Ready for the end.   
You'll skip to the end of the book,  
If that's what it'll take.   
You'll accept any offer,  
Before it becomes too late.   
This is how you beg. 

III  
This is how you beg:  
You won't.   
It goes against your very nature,  
To sink so low.   
But you've already fallen so far -  
Another knock won't take you out.   
It'll make you stronger,  
This feigned weakness   
They ask you to put on.   
It's necessary, they tell you.  
It's impossible, you reply.   
They beg and you relent,  
They're family: for them you always will.   
Imagining murder,  
Through gritted teeth -  
This is how you beg. 

IV  
This is how you beg:  
Constantly.   
You want a solution, a way to fight,  
A way to get out of this depression.   
You want your friend back  
So you have his back.   
You talk,  
Songs of praise into a microphone   
But who listens to your attempts?  
You dye your hair,  
Set your head on straight,  
and fight back against the stress.   
You talk and talk  
In the hope someone listens,  
and hears.   
This is how you beg. 

V  
This how you beg:  
You beg her to come home,  
So she can be sent away.   
You lose them both, trying,  
Failing  
To be better.   
Working diligently,   
Needing a win,  
Losing the trails   
Again and again and again  
Until one solution remains,  
One lifeline.   
Making deals that go against  
What you stand for  
(What you'll fall for);  
This is how you beg.


	3. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised while writing this that it has a really similar structure to the previous one but we're just going to ignore that

You used to be the one   
Who charged forward without thinking.  
You used to wear your tie around your waist,  
As a sign of defiance.   
You made a snap judgment,  
Without the evidence to convict  
And made everyone deal with your mistakes.  
You didn’t take responsibility,  
You didn’t take it seriously.

You used to be the one  
Who had to be followed on low level cases,  
Who couldn't be trusted to do paperwork.  
The one who made a grand performance  
Out of their job.  
You made it out into a game: make a pun,   
Kick down doors, crash the window,  
Be the best and the coolest.  
You didn’t take it seriously.

You used to be the one  
I had problems with so I worried  
That you would be that man again.  
But now you’re too aware of the inner issues,  
Overtly cautious in your decisions.   
I thought you were rushing,  
But now I know you’re ready.  
You see the world in shades of grey  
And now you take it seriously.


End file.
